


The Kidnapping

by MintyBear



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Creepypasta, F/M, Gore, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Originally Posted Elsewhere, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyBear/pseuds/MintyBear
Summary: A deranged man kidnaps his crush, hoping that she loves him. A sick game of cat and mouse ensues, but who will win?





	The Kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

> Please pull up 'This is love' on youtube (here's the link if you can't find it ( https://youtu.be/qlJ9BW9T1Dw ) , I got inspiration for this from that song.  
> Warning: This contains, Gore, Kidnapping, Guns, and Corpses. Please proceed with caution and enjoy the book!

\-------- P.O.V

I don't understand! One minute I was at K-mart shopping with my friends; and the next I'm here in a dirty, filthy, run-down shack? This makes absolutely no sense. My hands are tied around my back and my shoes are off. I look down and try to make out my surroundings. I can see figures around me, but they look...wrong. I feel for the phone in my pockets and try to pull it out. I succeeded and let out a small "Yes!" I look behind me and try to type in my passcode, 53926. A few taps later and I have access to my contacts list. I tap the numbers button and do my best to write in 911. Before I could call, someone picked up my phone. I turned to the side and let out a horrified scream. There, in the shadows; was it a man? My heart was thumping against my chest. Tears fell out of my eyes, and my mouth went dry. Before it all went...black.

I woke up for the second time that day and looked around. It seemed that I was in a different section of the shack. I took notice of the putrid smell. It was much different when compared to the last area of the shack that I was in. Suddenly, I heard slow, menacing footsteps make their way towards me. I felt someone put their hand over my mouth, trying to silence any noise that might come out of me. Their hand smelled strongly of drugs, blood, and something sour. "Hey there Cutie, don't try anything with me; ok? I'll make you real...pretty." 

He unhanded me and walked away. That's when I noticed that I was on a table. "What do you want from me!? Take me home, I did nothing to deserve being here, so why me!?" I started crying, snot running down my nose. My hair was tangled and my clothes were ripped and torn; covered in alcohol and dirt. I had blood running down my arms and tears running down my cheeks. My kidnapper walked to me and said, "Samantha, why do you hate me so? We could've been King and Queen of Prom... Why'd you steal my heart only to rip it to shreds!? How could you do this to me my sweet, sweet Samantha!?" He threw me off of the table and started to kick me. Pretty soon I was covered in my own blood, clothes barely hanging on to my body. "This needs some spice, it's' getting a bit boring; don't you think?" 

He untied my hands and grabbed a gun, a pistol to my knowledge. The pistol was then thrown to me and skidded across the floor right in front of me. "Why would you give me a gun? What are you playing at!? Answer me you sicko!" He sighed and looked back at me. "My My, that's a gutsy move; talking back to your captor like that." Then that Maniac laughed. He laughed, and laughed, and laughed. He looked down at me and started to slowly walk towards me, tilting his head to observe his surroundings. His words swayed as he sang his tune of insanity. "You're no good you're no good, you could kill me and you should I'm an idiot for thinking this was anything but blood." He paused and picked up a knife and slid it across his tongue. 

The blood fell and stained the floor with it's beautiful color. He pointed to the walls and the furniture around him. "On the wall on the couch on the corner of my mouth, you must like being the victim; you've done nothing to get out." 'He's right, I haven't tried to shoot him or run away yet. I need to do something soon, before I end up dead!' I stand up and start to back away from him, hitting the wall as I do so. He walks up to me, and puts his arm on the wall next to my head. Leaning down to my height, he looks me straight in the eye. "On this pattern of pain washed away by the rain you forget me if I promise and do nothing but the same. This is life until death, could be my last dying breath; but this is love, love, love; shut up this is love." 

I pushed him away and stumbled out of the door. 'It turns out that I'm in a house and that was just the basement. You've got to be kidding me!' I thought to myself. I heard faint singing in the distance and hid behind a couch. "Forget everything you used to know, I think you better tell your friends to go. Stick around 'cause I'm about to show you the beginning is the end." He walked closer to the couch and looked over making eye contact with me. I quickly grabbed the gun and continued running. Hallways, locked doors, dead bodies, there was no end. 'Am I gonna die here?' I heard a loud scraping sound and looked down the hall to see him. I could now see that he was wearing the same velvety midnight blue suit he had on during prom. A faded, dead rose was in his vest pocket. With him; he was holding a knife, the same one that he had licked. I could hear his singing getting closer as he walked towards me. 

"Yeah I know wrong I know right but I just love to pick a fight. I can sleep with one eye open if there's any sleep at night." One of his hands was behind his back and the other was waving the knife around in the air. I ran to the door at the end of the hallway and tried to open it, but to no avail. It was bolted shut, it's hinges rusting away. My captor ran at me and thrust the knife into the door. He then proceeded to caress my thighs and sing words into my ear. "I got my knife, got my gun; let's see how fast you can run. You might think that you can hurt me but the damage has been done." Ducking down underneath him I ran deeper into the house. The gun he gave me was clinking at my side. I held it up, ready to shoot anyone or anything that came near. I could hear him running down the halls, looking for me. I appeared in the middle of another hallway and saw him. Not wasting any time I ran up behind him and tackled him onto the cold, wooden floor. 

I flipped him onto his back and put the gun to his head. I cocked the gun and heard the click, signalling that I could shoot. 'It will all be over soon enough.' "Any last words?" I asked him. He looked at me, his murky blue eyes shone with the little light we had. He nodded his head and started to sing his song again. "It's pathetic, I know. A jealous fool who won't let go. If I was sorry for my actions, would I ever stoop so low? Got no reason left to live, no I've got nothing to give you but my love, love, fuck it this is love." Having enough of this, I shot the gun. However, He. Wasn't. DEAD. I gasped and quickly got off of him, fearing for my life. I started running down the hallway, dropping the gun that I thought would have gotten me out of this mess. He started singing again. "Forget everything you used to know, I think you better tell your friends to go. Stick around 'cause I'm about to show you the beginning is the end." 

My heavy breathing and the footsteps of both him and I were the only things you could here in this house. I hid in a closet and shut the door, crouching down so he couldn't see me through the blinds. Once again, I heard him start singing. But this time, it started with him; when he was younger. "Oh I was hit as a kid I was good but then I quit, everyone that tried to fix me knows that I can't change a bit. I've got no shame, got no pride, only skeletons to hide; and if you try to talk to someone well then someone has to die." Hearing that he was in front of the closet I stood up and swung the door open, hitting him in the face. He fell backwards and looked up at me. I continued running down the hallway, looking behind me to see him chasing me. I turned back around, only to hear his singing growing closer. 

"Once you chase me down the hole yeah once you think you're in control, you'll believe that we are partners and you'll feel uncomfortable. And then the darkness rolls in and you'll forget who I have been; Oh but you'll love, love, love it, this is love." "Why would I ever love you? You're the worst, most selfish bastard in the world!" I hear his shoes behind me, faster than they ever have been before. All of the sudden, I'm pushed towards the ground; hands behind my back. His knee is on my back, preventing me from escaping. My breathing grows rapid, I can't see. I feel him lean down to my ear and he continues singing his song. His voice is quieter, as he says each word like it's his life's story. "Forget everything you used to know, I think you better tell your friends to go. Stick around 'cause I'm about to show you the beginning is the end. The simple love that your grandparents had, this kind of love will make you mad, honey. It hurts at first but it ain't that bad; you gotta wonder what it meant. This is love, This is love, This is love, This is love, This is love, This is love, This is love, This is love." 

As soon as he finishes a knife is thrust into my back. The blood pools around us as he twists and turns it, breaking my spine. I feel my muscles burn and tingle as they're messed around with. Veins pop and split as the knife cuts through them. My lungs get torn apart and splatter onto my other organs. I can't breath, I can't feel. My ears only hear laughter and my eyes see a dark hallway. The lights flickering on and off. I watch it as I die, the satisfying pattern of on and off. On,Off,On,Off,On,Off, the cycle repeats. I feel the knife go deeper and feel it go through my heart. The contents move around as I scream in pain. My head hits the floor and I turn to the side. My vision becomes blurry as I see a face peer down and kiss my forehead. He says 4 simple words before I pass. "Nighty Night, My Love."

I'm very proud of this story! Thank you for reading this!


End file.
